Rita interviews Cedric for the Triwizard Tournament article
by HPsmuttt
Summary: Rita Skeeter redefines the meaning of the word interview when she meets the strapping Cedric.


Cedric watched after Harry emerged from the broom cupboard with Rita, her hair shining in the sunlight streaming in from the window and her small waist and large hips and bum very noticeable in her tight, figure hugging pencil skirt.

"Cedric?" she asked looking him dead in the eye as she shimmied towards him, clearly unaware of how sexy she was. "Your turn," she said grinning as she turned and sashayed away back to the broom cupboard. He took a deep breath, swallowed a few times and willed his erection to stay down before standing up and following her. She stood inside the cupboard holding the door open for him, hunched over so she didn't bang her head on the ceiling so her blouse fell away, revealing her ample cleavage. He felt stirrings down below and forced his eyes away as he came through the door to the cupboard. The door was so tiny her had to brush against her breasts as he walked in. Was he imagining it, or did she just push her bosom out as he walked past? He sat down quickly on a barrel and tried to cover the large tent in his trousers with his hand. Rita smirked at the sight and closed the door, plunging them into near darkness.

"So... um... what d-do you want t-to talk to m-me ab-about?" he stammered nervously.

"Oh I don't know," she replied mischeviously, placing her hands on his warm thighs, "Why don't you light your wand?" she suggested.

"Lumos," Cedric muttered, wondering why she had her hands moving up and down his thighs, all the time getting closer and closer to the bulge in his trousers. As the tip of his wand lit up he saw she was completely naked crouched in front of him, perky, large breasts with erect nipples and a shaved, already dripping, pussy.

"I... I'm not quite sure what kind of interview you were thinking of..." he gasped with arousal. She giggled and cast a silencing charm on the broom cupboard and straddling his lap, grinding against the ever growing bulge in his jeans.

"I saw how you were looking at me Cedric," she whispered in his ear as she placed his hands on her boobs. "I saw your erection; I know you want to fuck me."

"Do you want me to fuck you?" he whispered back, his hot breath tickling her bare neck.

"Fuck yes," she said then cried out in pleasure as his mouth sucked on her nipple while he caressed the other. She moaned as he began to suck her nipple harder and then began to bite it gently. She climbed off him, leaving a white stain on his bulging crotch. With a mischievous look, she knelt in front of him and began to lick it off his trousers, keeping it all in her mouth before standing up to kiss him and letting him taste her in her own mouth. She pulled away from him and roughly undid his belt buckle and yanked his trousers down before rubbing her hands up and down his bare thighs, his breathing becoming heavier. With a coy look in her eye, she cupped the tent in his boxers in her hand and rubbed it up and down. A small moan escaped his lips, egging her on. She pulled down his boxers and her eyes widened at the sight of the huge throbbing erection in front of her. A new wave of wetness gushed from her, he saw it glistening on her leg as it trickled down her creamy thigh by the light of his wand. He chuckled slightly at the sight but his mirth soon turned into longing as he felt her put her dark red lips around his cock. She slid her mouth right down the length of his cock, agonisingly slowly, before reaching the very end and going back up and gently scraping her teeth against him.

"Oh you've done this before haven't you? You dirty little slut," he groaned teasingly as her head began to bob slightly quicker. She pulled her mouth off of his cock, leaving him longing for more.

"Did you notice I don't have a gag reflex?" she asked before she began to suck him off at high speed.

"You bet I fucking did," he groaned in ecstasy, threading his fingers into her soft blonde curls. "You really are a little whore aren't you?" His dirty words made her gush even more. "Oh, you like it when I talk dirty to you bitch?" the vibrations of her moaning around his cock made him tremble. She stopped sucking as quickly as she had started and crouched so his cock was level with her tits. She enveloped his cock inside them and, using her spit as lube, began to titty-fuck him. He watched, his breath shallowing, in wonder at the sight of her tits bouncing around his cock.

She stood up and straddled him once more, this time lowering herself onto his cock. He licked all his pre-cum off her tits and neck began to suck and bite on her nipples as she started to bounce on him. She began to moan and shriek as her clit grinded on his pubic bone while the moans he was emitting vibrated around her nipple in his mouth. After a while, he switched his mouth to her other nipple while moving his hands from his hips round her arse and began kneading her cheeks whiles she ripped her school shirt apart and ran her hands up and down his toned chest. He bought her right to the brink and stopped when her pussy began to clench around him so tight it was almost painful. He picked her up carefully, still attached at her nipple and her pussy still fluttering around him. She buried her head in his bare shoulder to avoid hitting it on the low ceiling and wrapped her legs around his waist. He carried her to the wall before holding against it and, after looking her in the eye for a few seconds, began to pound into her, her swollen clit grinding against his cock on every stroke. The change of position was too much for Rita, she gushed around him and bit down on his shoulder hard to stop herself screaming.

"Look at how wet you are for me, you dirty little slut," Cedric gasped.

"Of course I fucking am," she replied, equally breathless, "do you know how fucking good you are big boy?"

"Fuck! You're so fucking tight!" he grunted as he thrust deeper into her, making her come over and over again.

Suddenly, he pulled out of her, shaking his head at her disgruntled moan of "Already?" She unwrapped her legs from around his waist and pressed herself against him. He pinned her arms above her head by her wrists and moved down her quivering body, covering it with kisses before turning her around so her boobs were squashed against the cold stone wall. He grabbed her arse and pulled it closer to him so she was bent over, her hands resting on the wall.

"Cedric-" she began before she was cut off by a sharp slap of a hand on her bare arse cheek.

"I don't remember saying you could talk," he whispered, feeling her body writhe in excitement of being spanked. "Oh you like that? You like being spanked like a naughty whore?"

"Fuck yes!" she yelled. He spanked her again and again before soothing her red cheeks. He plunged a finger into her dripping pussy, and got it wet before easing in to her puckered arse hole. She shuddered with pleasure and desire and before long he was filling her up in both ends before they both came at the same time, him shooting is load into her and her gushing around him like a waterfall.

When they emerged from the cupboard a few minutes later they both looked spotless.

"Thank you, Mr. Diggory," Rita said shaking his hand, "I think I have all I need to satisfy my hungry readers," she went on a coy glint in her eye.

When the article was published about the Triwizard Champions a week later, his friends couldn't understand why he didn't care that he was barely mentioned at all...


End file.
